


Best Thanksgiving Ever

by WonderingsAndMusings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Shiphaus
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started out as nothing more than a joke, something to piss off Adam’s parents with, something to laugh about in 20 or 30 years when it was all but forgotten.</p><p>He wasn’t supposed to actually fall in love with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Thanksgiving Ever

It had started out as nothing more than a joke, something to piss off Adam’s parents with, something to laugh about in 20 or 30 years when it was all but forgotten.

He wasn’t supposed to actually fall in love with his best friend. He wasn’t supposed to think about what it would be like to hold him in his arms as they slept in bed together, what it would be like to kiss him in the car away from peering eyes, what it would be like to feel the strong hands holding his hips against a wall as they ground their hips together in the heat of a moment.

No he absolutely wasn’t supposed to get butterflies in his stomach when Adam grabbed his hand and kissed it at Thanksgiving dinner, but the blush that sprung up over his cheeks made the ruse all that more believable.

“So, Bruce,” Adam’s mom had started, “when are you thinking about moving in with my son?”

Bruce looked to Adam for some sort of indication on what to say, but Adam just smiled back, giving no hint as to what he needed to say next.

“I mean, we haven’t really talked about moving in together yet, we don’t want to move things too fast.” He decided that was a good noncommittal answer.

The corners at Adam’s mom’s lips were downturned, disapproving at his answer. “That’s the same answer you gave me last year.”

Bruce just shrugged as Adam spoke up, “Mom, what we have is good, we don’t need to move in together. I’m happy. Isn’t that enough?”

“Let’s not talk about this at the dinner table.”

Bruce could tell that Adam was upset for the rest of the evening, speaking as little as possible to anyone beside Bruce and hardly touching the rest of his meal.

Adam kept a hold on his hand, it was always in moments like these that Bruce wished this was real, wished that Adam did love him, wished that he could kiss Adam outside of this crazy house full of people that neither one of them liked, wished he could tell Adam that he wanted to be his real-life boyfriend, not a fake boyfriend to piss family off.

But Bruce decided he would take what he could get. He would take the gentle kisses “when no one was looking.” He would take that hugs, and the hand holding, and the looks of pure love, even if they were fake.

Adam leaned in and kissed his cheek, jolting Bruce from his thoughts. “I’m going to call it a night, you want to join me or will I just see you later?” Adam’s voice was quiet, exactly how Bruce imagined it would sound if they did live together. Adam said the question like it was something he said every night, and Bruce wished it was.

Bruce smiled, “I think I’ll tuck in with you.” They walked to the guest room, Adam’s old room, and got ready for bed. Adam went out to brush his teeth first as Bruce stripped into his boxers and a thin t-shirt, putting on a pair of sweats so he could go and brush his teeth when Adam got back. It was a routine they had figured out when they first started this joke, Is this just a joke to Adam? Bruce shook his head, Of course its not a joke just a way to piss his mom off. That’s all I am, he thought as he walked to the bathroom.

He made sure to give Adam enough time to get ready for bed before returning to the bedroom. When he walked in, Adam was standing in boxer-briefs and no shirt. He had his back to the door with his arms stretched above his head. The muscles in his back were pulled taut, he looks beautiful. 

Bruce decided to take a chance, walking up behind his fake lover and resting hands on his hips, pressing a gentle kiss into his shoulder. Adam laughed, a low sound in his throat, like he didn’t want anyone else to hear.

“Bruce,” he said quietly as more kisses were pressed into his neck and shoulder, “did you have too much to drink after dinner?”

“No,” Bruce responded, moving away from Adam, “just, got carried away I guess.” There was a note of defeat in his voice. He stripped off his sweats and climbed into his side of the bed, electing to ignore the slight look of disappointment on Adam’s face.

Adam turned off the overhead light and crawled next to Bruce and throwing an arm around the other man, pressing his body up close to him in a way they didn’t normally do. “Is this okay, Bruce?”

“Yeah, sure.” Bruce wasn’t sure if Adam was sincere or making fun of him. “Hey, Adam?”

“What’s up?”

“Is this still just to make your family mad, or is this something more?”

“I..I don’t know,” Adam sighed as Bruce turned to face him, “the, the way I feel is confusing. Because you’re my best friend? But they say that the person you love should also be your best friend.”

“Yeah, they do,” Bruce replied, looking straight into Adam’s eyes as the hand still wrapped around him traced a pattern up and down his back and across his hip.

“Bruce, would it fuck this up, would it fuck up our friendship if I said I love you?”

“No, Adam. I don’t think it would fuck anything up at all.” Bruce was moving closer to Adam, tilting his head slightly.

“I think I love you.”

“I think I love you too.”

When Bruce kissed Adam he tried to put all the feelings he had left unsaid for so long behind it, the fact that this was never a fake relationship to him, the fact that he had loved Adam long before they started this a year ago.

When they parted, they were both breathing heavy, chest’s heaving, arms wrapped around each other tightly and legs intertwined. 

“Bruce?” Adam’s question pulled Bruce out of his head once again, he hadn’t realized he had his eyes closed still. He opened his eyes to see Adam smiling, he looked happier than he had since they arrived at his families.

“Yeah?”

“This may be moving too fast, but do you want to move in with me. I mean, apparently it’ll make my mom super happy or something.” They both laughed and Bruce nodded.

“Not too fast at all, Buddy. Now, I’m going to kiss you again, if that’s okay.”

“I’d be offended if you didn’t.”

Best Thanksgiving ever.


End file.
